Mischief managed
by Trashykawaa
Summary: Its 5th year at Hogwarts and with the arrival of a new professor, teenage hormones and a threatening war, new friendships will be made, old friendships will be strengthened and new relationships will form. LunaxNeville GeorgeOC and more!
1. Polite way to call someone mental!

"It was another dreary day and the rain pattered heavily against the window-" The girls' voice was cut off  
>"Will you cut that out? You're as solemn as a bloody house elf." a voice called out<br>"I'm just narrating to the nature of the day." the girl interjected trailing off looking out at said dreary weather.  
>"Just because the weather is depressing doesn't mean you get to sit there and make everyone else feel the same" Another voice piped up.<br>"Are you three packed?" A voice shouted out "Because, I swear to God Fred and George I am not mailing you half of your luggage again this year!  
>"Yes we're packed mum." The twins replied rolling their eyes and placing themselves on the couch.<br>Mrs Weasley made a 'tut' sound poking her head in the door to check on the said occupants of the room before scurrying off to check up on the other children.  
>"Honestly Miya, you're as dismal as Snape sometimes." Fred laughed<br>"Am not!" she retorted "Just because I have an over active imagination..." She trailed off tea green eyes looking sternly at the boys  
>"Is that what your parents told you?" George smirked<br>"Polite way to call you mental." Fred added laughing  
>"Oh! Shush!" She giggled standing up to stretch. "You can't deny that you're not sick of this weather too."<br>"Quite the opposite in fact" Fred spoke  
>"This weather has been perfect for us to stay inside and test our new products." George finished<br>"Yeah well, I can't wait for the rain to stop, and then maybe my hair won't keep turning into such ugly colours." Miya indicated to her hair which was now a dull copper.  
>"Ahh yes the downside of being a metamorphmagus." George laughed<br>"Will you three stop joking around and help me get sorted we have to leave first thing tomorrow!" Mrs Weasley shouted annoyed.  
>The three teenagers rolled their eyes, but complied.<p>

Miya had known the Weasley's for as long as she could remember. Her mother, Melandra, had gone to school and been best friends with Molly Weasley and so it was only common sense that she be made godmother of both Miya and her older brother of eleven years Zackarius (who was currently working in Egypt with Bill Weasley, with whom he was best friends with and had completed his Hogwarts years with) So, it was not uncommon for her to visit, spend holidays with them or travel to Hogwarts together as it was often much more efficient to go altogether anyway. She was particularly eager to join the Weasley's this summer due to the fact she longed to see everyone and especially Harry after she had found out about the dementor attack and his trial via owl from Ginny. Miya had been with the Weasley's a lot more over the past few years, with her mother having died during Voldermorts first rise (Molly and her father took this quite hard, not to mention her grandmother and brother, with her being barley a toddler when it happened she was too young to really remember anything about her mother, only what she had seen in photos or had been told.) She had no one to stay with at home as her father was constantly in and out of the country at moment's notice due to the fact he was a muggle and in the army and her Grandmother, a healer witch like her mother often travelled deciding that her talents shouldn't be confined to the walls of St. Mungos.

The train ride to Hogwarts had been rather uneventful, Miya had sat with Neville and Ginny and thankfully the rain had stopped pleasing Miya greatly as her hair had returned to her favourite shade of cherry red. The Hogwarts express finally arrived and everyone with the exception of the first year students piled onto the magical carts heading towards Hogwarts. Miya, Neville and Ginny caught up to Harry, Ron and Hermione only to interrupt an odd scene.  
>"Can't you see them?" Harry asked the others confused, Miya was about to answer that Harry was being obscured, how could he notice the bizarre looking horses just now as they'd been pulling the carts for as long as she could remember but didn't get a chance as Hermione replied first.<br>"Harry, what are you talking about? There's nothing pulling the carts, just magic like every other year."  
>"Yeah, c'mon mate, let's go." Ron added trying to usher his best friend onto the cart<br>"Don't worry, you're just as sane as I am." A dreamy girl replied, everyone looked up to see an airy looking girl with long blonde hair and porcelain skin to match wearing bizarre looking glasses and holding what appeared to be a copy of the Quibbler upside down  
>"Everyone this is loo-"Hermione stopped herself before speaking again "Luna Lovegood."<br>"Nice to meet you all." She smiled as the golden trio entered the cart  
>"We'll see you at the sorting ceremony than." Ginny smiled at Harry who smiled back and the other three climbed into a carriage further down.<p>

Finally arriving at Hogwarts, as magnificent as ever and still managed to take Miya's breath away, students poured out of the carriages excited to be heading to the opening feast, little dots of light could be seen along the lake, obviously the first years arriving. Miya smirked thinking how awe struck they all must be, she remembered that's exactly how she felt.

"Wonder who's going to be defence against the dark arts teacher this year." Miya mused to Neville as they were now seated at the Gryffindor table for the sorting ceremony.  
>"Probably" George paused "that old bat." He said indicating with his head to a rather short plump woman adorned head to toe in pink.<br>"Merlins beard! I hope not! What's she going to teach us; how to make handkerchiefs!" Fred replied to which they all laughed.  
>After the sorting ceremony Dumbledore began to speak.<br>"To our new students welcome and to our old students, welcome back. This year we have a few new staff members joining us one of which is Professor Dolores Umbridge w-"

Dumbledore was cut off by a very squeaky sounding "Hem, hem." coming from none other than this year's new DADA teacher "If I may..." Umbridge gave a long speech to which no one really seemed interested in but more so annoyed as they greatly anticipated their food. Finally she had finished and Dumbledore continued to finish his speech.  
>"Thank you Dolores that was very illuminating, now, quiddich try outs will be next Friday for Gryffindor house, those in other houses wishing to join their quiddich team, I suggest they see their heads of house for appropriate trial times. Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore said with a wave of his hand rows and rows of food appeared atop the tables.<p>

It was times like these that reminded her of her own sorting; arriving the same year as Harry, Ron and Hermione, she was sent off to the train with the Weasley's, and even though she was in the same year as Ron refused to sit with him insisting she could look out for herself and after with not much luck on finding friends but rather a nasty run in with some people that would later be sorted into Slytherin; dejected and hair turned dull Miya being too stubborn and proud sat with the twins instead of Ron and they had promised to mend her honour and prank those good for nothing first years (which they did). Confused and too stubborn to talk to Ron who had seemed to have made friends with a rather peculiar boy (later to be known as Harry Potter) Miya made her way onto the boats by herself and ended up sitting next to Neville Longbottom (unknown to her would be her future best friend). McGonagall looked intimidating giving them their sorting speech and it was even worse as she entered the great hall, or though she did notice Percy who looked rather stern faced and the twins who gave her a wink which settled her nerves quite a bit.  
>She was a half blood and had been expected to be sorted into Ravenclaw like her mother and Grandmother and majority of the women in her family before her but when the sorting hat was placed upon her it laughed at her request to join Ravenclaw, saying she lacked the studious drive and wit, so Gryffindor had been the decision due to her 'flair' as the hat called it and he muttered something about temper, either way Miya wasn't disheartened and happily made her way to the Gryffindor table placing herself next to Ron.<p>

Miya pulled herself out of her thoughts when she heard Neville speak up and finally noticed all the food in front of her.  
>"I will never not get used to that." Neville muttered to Miya as he reached for his plate and some food. "If only my dad could cook like this! Wait until I'm 17, no crappy muggle cooking for me!" Miya exclaimed excitedly.<br>"I wouldn't count on that." Fred added  
>"Remember that time you tried to learn cleaning spells from Hermione last year?" George finished his brother's sentence<br>"Yeah, how'd that go for you." Ron laughed over hearing their conversation  
>"Oh! Shut up! I've been practising!"<br>"And we've been hiding from flying kitchenware!" George yelled flailing his arms about in mockery.  
>"Oh! You two are right gits you know that!" Miya said annoyed her hair turning a dark shade of red with said annoyance.<br>"I'm hurt!" Fred mocked placing a hand over his chest  
>"Oh you will be..." Miya muttered darkly<br>"Careful Freddy, this one's as bad as a live mandrake when it comes to her temper!" George laughed  
>"Oh!" Miya yelled her hair getting darker with annoyance<br>"Watch out or the wind might change!" George continued  
>"Than your hair would be stuck that awful colour forever!" Fred finished laughing.<br>"That's not even how the saying goes!" Miya yelled standing up, her hair now black due to annoyance and half the Gryffindor table staring at her.  
>"Shh people are staring at you." George laughed<br>"You're so annoying!" She muttered embarrassed slinking back into the chair, her hair drastically changing to a subtle pink depicting said emotion.


	2. Ordinary wizarding level examinations

"So, we have O.W.L.S this year Neville." Miya muttered to her best friend as they stood outside the great hall entrance  
>"Yep." He simply replied<br>"Two more years than we're doing our N.E.W.T.S, can you believe? Two years seems so far away! But it's so close!"  
>"I hope I get into Herbology for N.E.W.T.S..." Neville muttered<br>"Don't be daft! You're Neville Longbottom, master of Herbology!" Miya smiled  
>"We'll see." he said chuckling softly "Come on then time to get our time tables from Professor McGonagall." Neville said grabbing Miya's arm and leading her into the great hall.<br>"What do you two mean you weren't thinking of even coming back this year!" Hermione asked outraged.  
>"Oh no." Neville sighed looking over to Hermione the source of the yelling.<br>"Looks like Hermione's having ANOTHER go at the twins." Miya sighed walking up to them with Neville  
>"What we mean is that we weren't thinking of coming back." George stated.<br>"We've always believed our talents lay outside academic achievements, right Georgie?"  
>"Right, you are Freddie. We thought it time to broaden our horizons if you will." George added<br>"But then after everything with Percy..." Fred trailed off  
>We couldn't bear to break mum's heart again by telling her we'd be dropping out."<br>"What happened with Percy?" Miya asked, apparently more had happened during the summer that Ginny had eluded telling her about in their letters.  
>"Dad and Percy got into a bit of a row." Ron explained. "I've never heard Dad yell like that ever."<br>"He said that the minister was just using Percy to get close to us so he could get close to Harry." Fred added  
>"Percy had a go at Dad, said some pretty nasty things too and err well called him unambitious and all that and stormed out the house." George finished<br>"Mum had a right fit, sobbing for ages." Ron said  
>"That's horrible! Why would he even do that?" Miya said shocked<br>"Beats us." the twins said  
>"But he's a right git if you ask me." Ron muttered<br>"Ronald!" Hermione scolded  
>"What! But he is." He muttered<br>"Guys...McGonagall is staring at us..." Neville trailed off indicating to McGonagall who only had a very few number of time tables left, obviously all theirs and was looking rather impatient. "C'mon Miya, we've probably got Herbology together first."  
>"Neville! I hate Herbology!" Miya complained.<br>"You only hate Herbology because you were almost eaten by a venomous tantacula in third year." Ron laughed  
>"That was not my fault!" Miya yelled embarrassed.<br>"Certainty wasn't ours." The twins said in unison laughing  
>"Oh! It was too! And you know it! If you didn't charm my protective gloves to make animal sounds I wouldn't have ended up in the hospital wing for the week!"<br>"Hey! You asked us to get you out of Snape's detention!" Fred said defensively  
>"And we did!"<br>"I was kidding!" she yelled  
>"Miya!" Neville said annoyed "You were bound to be eaten by something sooner or later, you're rubbish at Herbology." Neville laughed to himself.<br>"Did Neville Longbottom just make a jest?" George asked  
>"I believe he did brother!"<br>"You really must show us more of this side to you Neville, it's much more fun than watching you all fascinated by some disgusting magical plant." George laughed  
>"When you're quite finished." Hermione sighed "I bet none of you bothered to notice that Harry's been missing this entire time."<br>"So he has." George mused collecting his time table from McGonagall who seem relieved that they were finally getting out of her hair.  
>"You really should keep better track of your things Ron." Fred joked collecting his time table also and following George to their first class.<br>"Those two I swear!" Ron said frustrated as the rest of them followed Fred and George's examples of collecting their time tables.

"You could have warned me Neville!" Miya said frustrated walking back to the common room after a rather eventful Herbology lesson.  
>"OR, I could have watched like I did and have a laugh when you fell head first into puffapod!"<br>"You're so mean Neville!" Miya grumbled pulling puffapod sap from the back of her hair  
>"I am not! At least, no one suspects me..." He added laughing as they headed up to the common room for their spare session<br>"Mimbulus mimbletonia" Neville spoke  
>"Oh! What do we have here, a budding romance perhaps? Young love? Giggling teenagers?" Neville's cheeks proceeded to turn the same shade of red as Miya's hair<br>"Oh, just open up will you." Miya snapped frustrated struggling to get sap out of her hair  
>"No need to be snappy dear!" The fat lady giggled swinging open allowing them access.<br>"What are you lot doing here?" Ron asked as Neville and Miya entered the common room  
>"We have a spare." Neville stated placing his books on the small table in front of them<br>"How on earth did you end up with a spare!" Ron asked annoyed  
>"Is that allowed?" Harry added<br>"It is if you're taking N.E.W.T level preparation classes this year." Miya said giving up on her hair  
>"You two are doing what!"<br>"Three actually..." Hermione added sheepishly  
>"You too!" Ron yelled<br>"did you really expect Hermione to not be taking advanced classes Ron?" Harry asked laughing  
>"What are you taking?" Hermione asked the other two<br>"I'm taking Herbology." Neville answered  
>"What about you Miya?"<br>"Potions, you?"  
>"Charms." Hermione answered.<br>"Figured." Miya smirked  
>"Why anyone would want to spend more time with Snape than necessary is beyond me." Ron muttered<br>"I need at least an 'exceeds expectations' to get into my NEWT level potions and potions is a core subject for becoming a healer, which requires top marks." Miya stated 'matter of factly'.  
>"Whatever, why you lot laze around here me and Harry have got classes to attend now!"<br>"We can't laze around as you so elegantly put it Ronald!"  
>"There's actually a lot of study we have to do." Neville stated<br>"Exactly Neville, so, I'll be going to the library to do work and not laze around. Are you two coming?" Hermione asked turning to Miya and Neville  
>"I will, I've got bucket loads of stuff to read for potions before first class. I hate it when Snape yells at us." Neville answered gathering his things<br>"I'll pass I wanna chill for a bit."  
>"You want to chill?" Harry said eyeing her "Didn't Hermione just go on about the huge workload?"<br>"Yes, I believe she did but I feel like lazing around, besides, I haven't written to Zack yet, he'll be frantic, poor old Bill won't be able to handle my neurotic brother for much longer ." she laughed  
>"Oh come on Neville." Hermione tutted " and don't expect me to help you with any of your assignments any time soon because I may just be lazing around myself." she added walking out of the room<br>"I'll see you later" Neville said following Hermione  
>"Yeah, if she doesn't kill him for breathing, honestly! She's crazy sometimes!"<br>"Come on, let's go. Bye Miya." Harry said dully, pushing Ron out of the common room.


	3. You're Gred and I'm Forge

"Well, well, little Miya." Miya looked up from her letter hearing a voice instantly recognizing the twins as they walked into the common room  
>"Skipping class are you?" George asked following Fred and sitting down on either side of Miya<br>"Not even!" She defended "I have a spare, besides I'm writing to Zack!"  
>"How is the lucky git, all the way in Egypt far away from you?" Fred laughed<br>"You'd have to go as far as Egypt to get away from her" George added laughing slapping her back lightly.  
>"Oh you two, can you at least go one day without teasing me!"<br>"Where's the fun in that?" Fred retorted  
>"Well what are you two doing? Shouldn't you be in class yourselves?" she retorted<br>"Ah alas fair maiden we also are doomed to have a spare." George laughed and Miya rolled her eyes  
>"Honestly George." she tutted<br>"I'm not George! How do you know! The gig is up Fred!" George said finally removing his hand from Miya's back only to hold them up defensively.  
>"I'm not Fred! You're Gred and I'm Forge! At least I thought we were!"<br>"Oh! Honestly! I will hex you both so bad!" Miya laughed standing  
>"Where are you off to?" They asked together<br>"Well I was thinking, since I missed lunch my oh so lovely identical friends wouldn't mind taking a trip down to the kitchens with me?"  
>"I'm not sure you have any identical friends. George, you know of any one?" Fred asked turning to his brother.<br>"I'm not sure I know if she even has any friends let alone identical ones!"  
>"Oh honestly!" Miya said crossing her arms "Are you two coming or not?"<br>"I'll be right; I actually do have to write up a paper before tomorrow. May as well do it now so we can wreak havoc when you get back"  
>"George?" Miya asked the other twin<br>"I on the other hand have already almost finished my paper so yes m'dear I shall accompany you to the kitchens."  
>"Good, I'm starving! I hope Dobby gets me something really yummy!" Miya exclaimed walking ahead of George out of the common room<br>"You've already started your paper?" Fred asked shocked  
>"Yeah, whilst you were sleeping in Divination I started writing." George laughed; his twin smirked at him before replying<br>"Have fun then." and with that George followed Miya down to the kitchens.

* * *

><p>"The password can't have changed!" Miya said frustrated, George chuckled to himself<br>"The password hasn't changed, you have to tickle it remember?" he said leaning over her to tickle the side of the pear.  
>Said pear giggled and the portrait swung open<br>"How could I forget that? I've been sneaking into this kitchen how long and I forget that!"  
>"Well, we all have our mental lapses here and there." George laughed<br>"Master Weasley! Mistress Ipsum!" The two teens heard a rather squeaky voice call out  
>"Dobby, how good to see you!" Miya cooed at the little house elf who had still taken to wearing many of Hermione's knitted hats all at once.<br>"Do master and mistress need anything?"  
>"I'm a little hungry actually, would you mind getting us some snacks?" She asked<br>"Right away! Dobby is always happy to help friends of Mr Harry Potter!" Dobby cheered scampering off  
>"Just a question..."George trailed off<br>"Go on." Miya said as they dawdled back to their common room, long curly hair bouncing with each step, her arms filled with sweets and snacks alike (Dobby thought other friends of Harry Potter may be hungry too)  
>"Did you actually know the difference between Fred and I?" George asked<br>"Don't be daft!" Miya started, for a moment George seemed a little disappointed before she continued "Of course I did, honestly, the sorting hat didn't seriously consider putting me in Ravenclaw for nothing you know." She trailed off taking bite of a liquorice wand before walking up a flight of stairs, George in tow "I mean, you don't grow up with someone and mistake them for their brother do you? Merlins beard George who do you take me for?" she smiled and took another bite before continuing. "Just because you're a twin doesn't mean you're not your own person you know?" they stopped walking when they had come to the portrait of the fat lady  
>"Well, make sure you don't forget that." He laughed.<br>"How could I forget, you're my favourite twin." she smirked at him taking another bite, he smiled at her.  
>"Mimbulus mimbletonia" George spoke as Miya's mouth was currently full of a liquorice wand.<br>"Writing papers my ass! Dear old Fred's gone down to the quiddich pitch!" George snorted  
>"How do you know?" Miya asked getting comfortable near the fireplace.<br>"His stuff is still here and I bet you a galleon his brooms not next to his trunk either." George said rolling his eyes.  
>"Why don't you join him than if you're so annoyed that your dear old brother left you alone?"<br>"Nah, I just won't share my goods. Plus, you won't have a problem with it, I'm your favourite twin remember?" George grinned.  
>Miya laughed opening a packet of Bertie Botts every flavour beans offering them to George<br>"We'll see for how long Georgie."  
>"You'll be waiting a long time than." he said winking at her, to which her red hair seemed to turn a lovely shade of pink "Oh dear did I embarrass you love?" he smirked<br>"Oh!" she replied in frustration throwing a cauldron cake at him. To which his response was to duck it and poke his tongue out at her.


	4. Potions class

"You have got to be kidding me!" Harry bellowed in anger slamming his books down on the common room table  
>"Wow! Easy there buddy!" Fred said startled by the loud noise<br>"Harry calm down, I hate it too but there's nothing we can do about it." Hermione spoke  
>"What's going on?" Fred asked nudging Miya to tell him<br>"I'll tell you what's going on." Ron said equally as annoyed  
>"Oh not you too." Hermione sighed<br>"It can't be helped Hermione, I'm pretty annoyed too actually." Neville said  
>"Will someone tell us what's going on!" George shouted<br>"Have either of you had the pleasure of being taught by dear old Umbridge yet?" Miya said sarcastically  
>"No, we don't have her until this Friday actually." George replied<br>"Just tell us already!" Fred said impatient  
>"Stupid old bat won't teach us spells. Apparently it's not needed." Ron responded not looking happy at all.<br>"It can't be helped she's our teacher and from the ministry no less..." Hermione trailed off  
>"You can't tell me you agree with her!" Harry asked "I mean, she out right denied that Voldermort was back!"<br>A few people visibly flinched when Harry yelled his name and a couple of first years scurried out of the common room knowing this was a conversation they would not want to hear.  
>"Harry, calm down." Hermione insisted sternly. "No I do not agree with her but what I am saying is there's nothing we can do about her teaching methods."<br>"As annoyed as I am, Hermione is kind of right, it's not like we can just go up to her and say 'Oh, Umbridge, yeah, hi, a lot of us think you're a bit of a git, but that's alright because all we really want from you is to teach us some decent defensive spells instead of text work.'" Miya finished sarcastically.

"Well of course not!" Neville replied "But I mean, it's not like we can't talk to McGonagall or Dumbledore or someone right?" he offered  
>"That's not a bad idea actually." Ron mused<br>"So, unfortunately until you lot try to fix everything like usual, we're going to be stuck with Umbridge and no practical work?" Fred asked  
>"Pretty much." Harry replied plunking down onto an armchair.<br>"Well that sucks." Fred muttered sitting down on the other armchair  
>"tell me about it! Wait until you actually get there!" Ron groaned sitting in front of the fire<br>"absolute silence she requests." Neville said rolling his eyes  
>"Not to mention she's an absolute prissy pot!" Miya added sitting on the large couch, George sat next to her and Hermione next to him. Dejected sighs followed by a lengthy conversation about the order and things Harry had been told by Sirius before school had started and not long after that they all headed down to the great hall for dinner.<p>

* * *

><p>"George Fabian Weasley you give me my quill back right now!" Miya yelled annoyed<br>"Only if you say please" he taunted throwing it to his twin  
>"You two know I have Snape for potions now I'll get detention!"<br>"Wouldn't be anything new for you!" Fred laughed inspecting the quill  
>"Why Georgie! Our little Metamorphmagus is sneaking sweets into class!" he exclaimed chewing on the end of the quill.<br>"Well who knew? Sugar quills in class. They're not allowed you know." George laughed taking said quill from his brother and having some himself.  
>"Oh!" Miya yelled dejected her hair turning a shade of dark brown "Keep the damn thing!" she yelled storming off, hair dulling as she made her way to potions class.<p>

"You're late again, Miss Ipsum." Snape's voice drawled out  
>"I'm sorry sir! It was Peeves he stole my quills." She lied, well not entirely.<br>"Those sugar things I would have confiscated anyway?" He said raising an eyebrow  
>"Err...I..." she stuttered out hair dulling considerably than before due to embarrassment.<br>"Sit down." he simply said, embarrassed, she found Neville and sat next to him.  
>"I hate potions. I really do. Maybe I shouldn't become an Auror!" Ron muttered to Harry across the table<br>"Will you two shh; you'll get us into trouble." Hermione scolded not looking up from her potion.  
>Today we were instructed to make a simple shrinking solution to re test our abilities (or lack thereof according to Snape)<br>"Are you going to need Miss Granger to whisper the instructions to you this time Longbottom?" Snape said hovering over to peer at Miya and Neville's potions so far  
>"Or do you think." He continued walking around to Harry, Ron and Hermione "That you are capable of completing it yourself this time?" he finished deciding to not take a whiff of Ron's potions, screwing up his face and walking over to a table full of Slytherins.<br>"Don't listen to him Neville, you're doing fine." Miya said glaring at the back of Snape's head adding rat spleens to her own potion.  
>"You are to hand in at least a two page parchment on the uses of higher level antidotes and their progress throughout history due next Wednesday. You may leave." Snape instructed after we had all bottled, labelled and handed up our potions for marking.<p>

"Honestly, he hates us all!" Groaned Ron walking down the dungeon halls  
>"I'm sure he doesn't hate us Ron." Hermione said rolling her eyes<br>"First you agree with Umbridge and now you like Snape?" Hermione glared at Ron sternly before replying  
>"I do not agree with Umbridge on anything Ronald, nor do I like Snape." she snapped storming off ahead and turning into the library.<br>"I think I'm going to head into the library too, see if they've got anything on advanced Herbology." Neville spoke following Hermione  
>"See you later" Miya waved happily<br>"And why on earth are you in such good spirits especially after one of Snape's classes?" Ron groaned again as they stopped in front of a portrait,  
>Harry gave the password and they set off toward the seventh floor corridor.<br>"I'm not in good spirits" Miya rolled her eyes as they crawled out of the passage way "I just don't let Snape turn my mood as fowl as a boggart." she snorted  
>"Whatever." Ron sighed<br>"I'm going back down to the library, see if Hermione will help me this potions thing before quiddich practice tomorrow, you coming?"  
>Harry asked Ron who nodded, quickly placing things away in his trunk up in the boys dormitories "We'll see you later" Harry yelled over his shoulder to Miya leaving with Ron.<p> 


	5. Sleeping problems

"Can't sleep?" Miya heard a voice ask, looking up from her seat above the fire she noticed it was George  
>"Not really no, you?" she asked<br>"Lee keeps muttering in his sleep, it's quite annoying."  
>"I imagine it would be actually." She laughed "Does he do quiddich commentaries even in his sleep?" she joked, George gave her a serious look. "You're joking me?" she laughed "He really does doesn't he!" she said laughing again<br>"Well, old habits die hard I guess." George laughed as well sitting beside her "Do my eyes deceive me or are you studying?" he asked  
>"They deceive you, I'm reading for pleasure."<br>"I'm sorry, reading for pleasure? Does that even exist?"  
>"Just because the only thing you read is dirty magazines and quiddich reviews." she scoffed<br>"Hey! I deny that first one!" he laughed  
>"Oh please, we all heard your mum scream last year from what she found underneath your bed and Fred's." Miya laughed placing the marker back in her book to put it down.<br>"Yeah well...whatever..." George trailed off painfully embarrassed, Miya laughed playfully hitting his shoulder  
>"its fine you git, no need to go all bashful on me." she laughed softly<br>"Your hairs not red." George noticed, trying to move on from the previously painful conversation  
>"Yeah, I thought considering the first quiddich match is Ravenclaw versus Slytherin I'd show my support with some blue." She indicated pointing to her long indigo hair.<br>"How Luna Lovegood of you." he chuckled  
>"I'll take that as a compliment, I happen to like her quirky outfits. Especially that lion hat! I think I'll get one!"<br>"I'll never been seen with you in public again." he laughed  
>"Is that all it takes?"<br>"I'm hurt Ipsum, deeply and utterly hurt."  
>"Oh, you poor thing." she laughed again, leaning against his shoulder.<br>A calm silence passed between the two before Miya spoke "I just realized I haven't written my paper for Defence against the dark arts yet."  
>"It's about three in the morning, we're sitting comfortably and peacefully in front of a fire, in fact any more relaxed and this would be a sappy novel and NOW you're worried about homework." George said amused<br>"Well..." she trailed off; George laughed lightly, moving so she was lying atop him and he was now outstretched on the couch  
>"Shut up and go to sleep Ipsum." he said messing up her hair which had now turned a deep pink indicating her discomfort, to which George only laughed again and closed his eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>"This is the second time you have forgotten your homework Miss Ipsum." Umbridge spoke "I will not tolerate such irresponsibility. One more time and you'll have detention."<br>Miya sighed "Yes." Umbridge raised an over plucked eyebrow indicating improper use of manners to which Miya rolled her eyes before speaking "Yes, Professor Umbridge."  
>"that's better. Now, turn to chapter six and begin summarising."<br>"This is bullshit." Miya whispered to Neville thinking Umbridge had been out of ear shot.  
>"Is there something else you'd like to say?" she said turning back around.<br>"Yes as a matter of fact there- OW!" Miya groaned as Neville kicked her under the desk  
>"Stand down." he whispered harshly<br>"Would you like to me to give you detention tonight Miss Ipsum?"  
>"No thanks, this class is enough company with you." she answered sarcastically.<br>"I will not tolerate your tone." Umbridge huffed, Neville sighed knowing exactly where this was going, Miya had such a short temper.  
>"Yeah well, we don't tolerate your incompetent teaching you old git." Miya had covered her mouth with her hand as soon as the words left her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that out loud. Ron looked shocked along with Harry and Seamus looked like he was going to split from containing laughter<br>Hermione and Neville on the other hand didn't look so amused. The Slytherins on the other hand were more amused at the punishment she would be given rather than the rebellion against Umbridge.  
>"Shit." was all Miya said.<br>"You'll have detention tonight!" Umbridge yelled flustered whilst students contained their laughter  
>"Report to your head of house immediately, you are to spend this lesson there, I will not tolerate this behaviour in my classroom." she squeaked loudly<br>"With pleasure." Miya said picking her things up and leaving figuring she couldn't make the situation any worse.

"Come in." A voice answered after Miya had knocked on McGonagall's office door.  
>"Ah, Umbridge sent me..." Miya trailed off, McGonagall motioned for her to sit down<br>"Explain yourself." She simply said.  
>"Basically, I forgot my homework and umm called her an incompetent teacher." Miya trailed off leaving out the part about calling her an old git hoping to not get two detentions in the same day. McGonagall didn't speak for a good minute, before smirking and letting out a soft laugh.<br>"It's about time someone told her the truth." Miya was shocked and then both females began to laugh. "But, unfortunately I do agree with her in the terms of not handing in your homework. You can work on it for the rest of this session." McGonagall spoke; Miya getting what she needed began to write on the spare desk in McGonagall's office. After she was dismissed and hurried off to Herbology, the only positive aspect was sitting with Neville.


End file.
